I'll always be with you
by TheAmazingQwerty
Summary: Galatia has secrets. And she does a very good job of keeping them hidden. But soon she has to reveal them for the sake of Club Penguin. Join the adventures of Galatia, Gary, and the rest of the EPF as they try to overcome the hidden darkness, but the source is not who they think it is...
1. The Transformation

**Hi everyone! Qwerty here! Sorry for the lack of update, I'm not dead. Anyways here's the first chapter of my new story. At the beginning of each story there will be a theme song or two for you to listen to. I do not own these songs. At all. **

**A little background on the story:**

**I'm really into Arthurian legends and Merlin, so usually my characters are sorceresses because why not. I do have my OC in this paired with Gary. *pushes Gary fan girls away* Sorry ladies ;)**

**Here we go! I'm so excited!**

_I'll always be with you_

_Theme Song- Monster and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons_

Chapter 1- The Transformation

Galatia woke with a start. The nightmares were starting again. She sighed sadly and tried to make sense of her horrid dream. A burst of fire. Agents screaming. Galatia laughing. Gary with shrapnel in his side. Galatia shuddered and curled up in her bed. She felt hot tears roll down her white-feathered face.

Suddenly, a furry object nuzzled her flipper while another licked the tears off her wet face. A soft mix between a giggle and a sob escaped Galatia. "Come on you two." Galatia got up and set down two bowls of food for her two puffles: Blitz and Midas. Galatia slipped on a pair of jeans, combat boots, a navy blue sweater and a silver necklace. She grabbed her messenger bag and slipped her EPF phone into its slot.

Ready for work, Galatia waddled out of her igloo, trying to forget the voices inside of her head. But after she locked the door a song popped into her head. Galatia muttered angrily, but the song sounded pretty good so she sang the verses:

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the son hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

By then she had unlocked the EPF door in the Everyday Phoning Facility and was sitting at her desk, testing the new training game. Rookie walked in all of a sudden. "Hi, Galatia! What are you singing? It doesn't sound like one of Cadence's songs!" Galatia smiled. "Hey, Rookie! I'm actually not sure-" Galatia's smile fell. Did I give away too much information? She wondered.

Apparently she had. "GARY! GALATIA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S SINGING!" Rookie started to scream his propeller-topped head off. The Gadget Guy waddled out of his office. She HAS been acting strange lately. He said to himself. "Is this true Agent?" Gary asked the young sorceress. Galatia looked around wildly. "N-n-no I was j-just messing w-with R-r-rookie."

Gary looked at the stuttering girl before him. She NEVER stutters, and she never messes with a fellow agent, except on breaks. And thats only when Jet Pack Guy antagonizes her. Gary thought. He shook his head. "Rookie go on to your post. I need to talk to Agent Galatia." Rookie waddled to the huge surveillance screens. "Aye, aye Captain!"

Galatia smiled. She loved Rookies antics. But before she could try to slip away, a sharp pain pierced her in her flipper. She looked down and saw a red liquid seeping UP her arm. That's strange. Galatia thought. Suddenly, a voice filtered through her now-shaky mind-block. 'Too late weak little sorceress! The EPF is doomed!'

A female voice screamed, full of hatred and evil. Galatia crumpled to the ground, breathing hard and fighting the spirit trying to take control of her mind and body. Gary heard the thump and turned to see the other agent crumpled in a heap on the floor. "GALATIA!" The heap of white feathers slowly stood up, clutching her desk in one flipper, the other over her heart.

"Gary...get me...on...lockdown!" Galatia managed to gasp out. But before Gary could object to this strange request, Galatia's eyes turned from her normal blueish-gray, to bright blue, to pure white and then to a molten red. A very un-Galatia like laugh escaped her mouth. "Look out EPF! Karinari is back!"

Galatia, or Karinari as we must call her now, jumped out the closest window and ran off to find the one safe place to hide: the Forest.

**So yeah. Galatia has a spirit controlling her. The spirit also happens to be her great-aunt Karinari (no idea where I came up with that name), who has a grudge to settle with the EPF. Plot twist lol. **

**And before you're all "Qwerty your writing sucks in this chapter compared to your one-shots!" I started writing this a year before I got an account, so my writing wasn't as good then as it is now and I'm too lazy to fix the first few chapters. :P**

**I do not own Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, nor do I own Monster. But I do think you should look them up. Imagine Dragons all the way!**

**So please review and favorite/follow and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. I will still be writing my one-shots! And I'll try to keep each chapter in this story about 1,000 words. Oh, and if you guys have any questions, comments or concerns don't hesitate to tell me.**


	2. What Just Happened?

**Alright! Hi guys and welcome back! :)**

**I'm not dead yet again! My grade for science may or may not have slipped… *coughs* so I was banned from FF for a while… But I'm back!**

**So I originally had this really long rant about reviews and how I only got one out of 30-something views… and I was talking about how I might discontinue the story if I don't see interest. **

**But I have interest in it (sometimes I even have no idea what will happen), and I know a few people do also. So I'll keep this going until the story ends. No matter what.**

**I'd like to thank my good friend Sajo for the review. :D**

**And I'd also like to thank SunnyPenguinPony for the follow and favorite! Welcome to the Fun Squad! XD**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter of I'll Always Be With You!**

Chapter 2- What Just Happened?

Gary stood there, stunned. One of the Agents he could trust just jumped out the window with red eyes! But when JPG and Dot walked in, he sprang into action, calling a meeting and shutting off Galatia's spy phone.

Five minutes later, the meeting was in session. Gary was telling four shocked Leads about what had happened earlier.

"So you mean to say that Agent Galatia is possessed?" The Director asked, concerned.

Dot shook her head and offered a suggestion. "Maybe she's messing with us?" Gary smiled weakly. "No I've already thought of that. She isn't one to kid around during work. Then again, she was acting strange today…"

A Comm agent ran in to the meeting room. "Sorry to interrupt, but I found Agent Galatia hiding in the forest. I've sent out a Tactical team to help the Stealth Agents assess the situation."

Jet Pack Guy stood up. "I should go help."

The Director turned toward the Tactical lead. "No. I will lead a team consisting of you, Dot, Rookie and Gary." At this Gary shuddered. Field work. Joy. "We need to contain Galatia." JPG nodded.

A sudden alarm from the screens made all the Agents and The Director jump. Galatia truly was in the forest, and she was scaring the penguins on a tour. "ALL AGENTS MOVE IN!" The Director yelled, and ended the video call.

A few waddles later to the Forest, the agents saw Galatia running toward them. "Gary! Dot! Jet Pack Guy! Rookie! Director! I'm so happy to see you! Look, you need to put me on lockdown before that nuisance tries to control me again!"

Seeing their confused faces she sighed and started to waddle toward HQ, but instead she ran, crying at the damage she had done.

When the other agents waddled in, they found her sitting in a prison cell, sobs racking her body. Gary waddled in and sat on the visiting bench. "Galatia, what happened back there?"

The tear-stained face of Galatia looked up. "It's a long story..." Gary crossed his arms. "I've got time." **(A/N: Gary's got sass! XD)**

"Very well… It all started when I was five. While most five year olds were painting, singing or playing with toys, I was making things appear out of nowhere and making inanimate objects move like living creatures. By the time I was seven, I was considered a freak.

"So I erased my friends and adopted families' memories of me and my powers. I went to live in a cave beneath the Tallest Mountain. There I honed and trained my sorcery. Then, when I was 12 I moved back here. But ever since I did, I've been hearing voices in my head. Now one is trying to take over me and my powers." To demonstrate the "powers", Galatia concentrated and a glowing silver orb appeared in her flipper.

By then all the Agents were sitting on the visiting bench and listening to Galatia's story. "So, you can do things with your mind?" JPG's voice broke the silence. "Um, yeah. But please don't hate me! I'm still the normal Galatia, well, almost."

Galatia hung her head and the silver orb turned to a pale blue. "The rest of the story gets worse. I have had some disturbing nightmares lately. And they all include one of you, sometimes all of you."

Galatia stopped and shuddered. "When that...that...that thing in me tries to take over, they become stronger and more vivid. All of you need to keep me on lockdown until I can get whatever it is in me out." Galatia's mood orb fizzled out from pure distress. There was no action for the orb except to just… go away.

The Director waddled over to the keys. But before she could unlock the cage door, the keys were teleported into Galatia's flipper and began melting.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't want to cause any more trouble for you. I couldn't bear it if one of you got hurt because of me."

One by one, the Agents waddled out of the room. Gary was last. He sighed and turned back around. "There's something you aren't telling us Galatia. It could be important."

A chuckle escaped the young sorceress. "You never miss anything, do you?"

Gary smiled. "I try not to when it comes to a friend."

Galatia looked up. "I...I...I can't control her. But the Order won't help me and I might lose my powers and I could get killed and..." Gary chuckled. "Whoa, whoa, Galatia! Slow down. You DO know who is trying to control you?"

"Yeah, it's my great Aunt Karinari."

Gary pondered this for a while.

"And the Order? What is that?"

"It's a…"

"It's a what?"

"It's kind of like the government of magic."

"So you're a witch like my cousin Garianna!"

"No! Witches deal with potions and need to speak to use spells. I am a sorceress!"

Gary looked down at his flippers sheepishly. "I'm sorry Galatia."

Galatia walked to the back of the room and sat down on a chair. "No Gary, _I'm_ sorry. I should have destroyed my magic while I had the chance."

Gary shook his head. "There's still more you aren't telling us. But for now, get some sleep. You can tell me in the morning. Good night Galatia."

And with that farewell, Gary waddled out the prison room doors.

**Well **_**that**_** escalated quickly! Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**I think what's funny about this is that the cover photo of this story is actually Garianna, but my character dislikes witches and actually has a dispute with Garianna later on… Whoops! Spoiler! ;)**

**And I always like to think that Gary doesn't like field work that much… he's the Tech lead after all!**

**Also, I have decided to add questions for you to answer if you want!**

**~Question of the day~**

**If you were a puffle, which would you be?**

**I'd probably be an orange-colored or a chicken puffle. I'm so zany ;)**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns plz let me know!**

**Cookies for those that review! **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS! 3**

**-Qwerty**


	3. The Trial

**Hello everyone and welcome your faces back to the World of Mianite where today…. Waiiiiiiiiiit a second. First of all, I don't own that intro. Second of all, not my **_**usual**_** intro. Third of all, this is FF not YouTube or Twitch. XD**

**Anyways, hi guys and welcome back to another chapter! (better)**

**I guess I should thank those that reviewed and read! Thanks! :D**

**-Answering review time! :D-**

**Penguin7869: Thanks Penny! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for joining me!**

**Sajo: Try doing your favorite hobby and it should clear your mind and give you some ideas.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3- The Trial

Galatia strained against Karinari. All night she had fought the spirit. Each time Galatia grew weaker. And when Gary finally came to hear the rest of Galatia's tale, she was hunkered in the corner, weak and on breaking point.

"So, Galatia, what do you have to tell me today?"

No answer came from the sorceress.

"Galatia?"

Still no answer.

"GALATIA!"

Gary was getting quite frantic. The yell broke Galatia from her horrid reverie. Gary could see she didn't sleep well. Her hair was tangled, her clothes torn, circles under her eyes and her messenger bag used as a sling for her flipper. A soft moan escaped Gary's lips.

"Are you okay Galatia?" The blue eyes of the sorceress flashed with anger and frustration.

"Do I look okay?" Galatia snarled.

But seeing Gary take a step back with a face of shock and distress, she sighed. "I'm sorry Gary. I didn't mean that. You just want to hear the rest of my story. Have a seat."

After The Gadget Guy was situated, Galatia began the rest of her story.

"When a sorcerer or sorceress turns 12, they have the option of destroying their magic and becoming a normal penguin. I was expected to do that, but I decided not to. I thought I could control it. Oh, how wrong I was!

"I forgot about the trial of magic. Each penguin is given a challenge something that will make their greatest fears come true. It's to make sure that you truly want your powers.

"When the time came for my test, I was refurnishing my igloo. I apparently collapsed, because next thing I knew, I was in the hospital. I couldn't let them know my secret, I couldn't! So I escaped and erased everyone's memory of me. That's when the nightmares came.

"My greatest fear is...is...hurting the ones I love most." The last part was barely audible. "Gary, if anything happens to you or the other agents, I couldn't live with myself. I...I like you, Gary."

Gary was stunned. But he soon realized his secret too. "Galatia, I like you too."

The tear-stained face of the sorceress looked up at the EPF inventor sitting on the bench. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I truly mean it."

A sigh escaped Galatia. Someone does cares for me! She thought.

Apparently, she said that out loud, and apparently the other Agents had been listening because the door opened and everyone tumbled into the room. "We all care for you!" Rookie said incredulously. "Why would you think that no one cares for you?"

When Galatia didn't answer, the others looked at Gary for an answer. The inventor shrugged but smiled at the same time, giving away that he did know the answer.

The next morning, Galatia waddled out of her cell, clearly dejected. When she made it to the meeting room, Galatia sighed and looked around at the room that started her career as one of the best EPF agents. After she was done, she video-called the Director.

"Director, I can't be an Agent anymore. I am too much of a danger to you. All of you already have a problem with Herbert. You don't need a crazy, possessed sorceress to add to your list of things to deal with. I'm sorry." The Director chuckled. "Galatia, it isn't April Fools." Galatia smiled weakly. "I know Director. But I'm being serious. I can't stay here. Next thing you know the HQ will be destroyed by me!"

And before the Director could say another word, Galatia waddled out of the room and went to open the locked doors. But as she opened the final door, Karinari decided to take over. Galatia collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain. Through gritted teeth, Galatia managed to say: "Not...right...now!"

But it was too late. Karinari wanted to take over, and take over she did. And this time, her host had given her a little idea.

Next thing Galatia knew, she was strapped in a bed.

**WHY DOES THIS STORY ESCALATE SO QUICKLY?! I SHOULD GO PUNCH THE AUTHOR OF THIS UNTIL SHE STOPS WRITING! **

***facepalms* Well derp. I'm the author, so yeah…**

***coughs* Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I apologize for the horrible romance scene, let's just say writers block isn't very nice to me…**

**If any of you get the references from the chapter title and my failing at an intro… tell me where it's from and I'll add you in my story! Yes, OCs will be added in this story. Probably near the end though. SO KEEP READING! XD**

**~Question of the day~**

**If you could meet any person right now (if they teleported next to you) who would it be and why?**

**For me it would have to be Syndicate. Or possibly Justin Bieber so I could punch him in the face! XD**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	4. What the fish?

**Hello, hello my amazing readers! Welcome back!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 100 VIEWS! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!**

**So in the last chapter, Galatia told Gary the rest of her story, admitted she liked him, and quit the EPF! And then Karinari decided to take over after Galatia had given her an idea and Galatia blacked out. **

**DUN DUN DUN! :3**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Sajo8: Enjoy your vacation! XD**

**Brittney1900: It's cool! Thanks for the review!**

**Buttery Active: YAY SETO!**

**So I'm deciding to eat jellybeans as I upload this… oooooh! I got a strawberry! YUMMY! XD**

Chapter 4- What the Fish?

"What the fish?" Galatia tried to sit up in the bed, but straps held her in place.

She looked down to see herself in a pair of black jeans, an itchy black turtleneck and a blood-red ruby on a chain around her neck. Her hair was up in a ponytail, tied with wire.

"Again, what the fish?"

Suddenly, voices came from the living room, _her_ living room!

"Hello? Who's there? You'd better get out! You don't know who the fish you are dealing with!" Galatia called out, her throat hoarse, to the unknown penguins.

Gary came rushing in. "You're awake!"

"Um, yeah. I guess I am. But why the fish am I strapped to my bed, why am I wearing these ridiculous Goth-like clothes, why am I cursing so much, and why the fish are you in my igloo?!"

"You don't know?"

"I'm sorry Gary, but the last thing I remember was that Karinari took over me. Oh no..."

Gary shook his head slowly. "Galatia, you wrecked the Everyday Phoning Facility. Now we are moving HQ into your igloo because of all the gadgets you have here."

Galatia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I destroyed the HQ?!" Gary hung his head to explain, but Galatia already broke out of her bonds and was running for the Ski Village.

By the time Gary caught up to her, Galatia was crying on a bench at the mess she made. All that was left was burnt boards, rubble, ashes, and Galatia's first EPF medal from her office.

Gary reached down to pick it up. Wiping off the ashes, soot and dust he slipped it in his pocket to give her later.

Galatia then noticed his presence and wiped away her tears. "What are you doing here?" She asked, wary of a trap.

"I'm here to help you."

"What can you help me with?"

"Anything you want me to."

"Okay, can you please envision exactly what happened?"

A flood of horrifying images came into Galatia's mind.

Boards flying everywhere.

Agents screaming.

Galatia laughing.

Bursts of fire coming from HER flippers.

Gary with shrapnel in his side.

"Gary! Oh my fish, are you okay?"

"Yes Galatia, I'm fine. It's all fine. We will rebuild."

"But...holy mackerel! It's just like my dream!" Galatia realized wildly. "If my dreams come true then- Gary! You need to take safety precautions!" The Gadget Guy looked up at Galatia. "Why?"

Galatia's pleading eyes looked up at him.

"Please! You just have to trust me! You've already been hurt by me." Galatia looked down, wiping away the last of her tears. "I couldn't stand it if you...if you..." Gary looked concerned. "Galatia, if I what?" A soft mumble answered him. "If you died." Gary stumbled back. "If I...if I died?"

Galatia looked up, stunned. Gary doesn't stutter! "Gary, are you okay?" Galatia asked, wary of a new trap.

Gary laughed nervously. "I'm fine Agent. But that last comment of yours was a little bit of a shocker. That's all."

Galatia looked unconvinced, but she stood up and concentrated on fixing the Everyday Phoning Facility.

All of a sudden, broken and burnt boards, smoldering rubble, trinkets and frayed wires flew back together. After a few minutes, it was done. The EPF HQ was fixed, from the papers to the high-tech screens. Galatia slumped to the ground, entirely exhausted.

"Galatia! That was amazing!" Gary was stunned. "How is that possible? Science doesn't-"

"Science is nothing like this."

A weak voice came from the other Agent below him. "With science, everything is predictable. With magic, nothing is predictable. Ugh! You and your science! That's all you care about! You have no notice of the world around you!"

Galatia drew her medal out of Gary's pocket. "I'll take this back!"

And with that, Galatia stormed into the forest breathing heavily and searching for someone who could help her. A few short minutes later, she came upon the answer when she stumbled upon a cave with a wooden door.

It was a very familiar cave to her, but she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the cave. "What? Who's there? It better not be one of those pesky EPF Agents. Klutzy! Go get that door!"

The door opened with a creak. Galatia looked down and saw the little red crab Klutzy.

"Hi there, Klutzy! Can I see Herbert please?"

**CLIFFIE AND PLOT TWIST IN ONE! BOOYAH!**

**Ehm… hi.**

**Question of the day! ~What is your favorite song and parody? ~**

**My favorite song is Circles by KDrew, and my parody would have to be Boom Boom Boom by Dan Bull… if you wanted to know. **

**And I am currently still eating jellybeans and listening to Harlem Shake.**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS! **

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. So iTunes (which I do not own) just got a new update and now I have to find my way around again… joy.**


	5. The Amulet

**Alright! Hello amazing readers! Welcome back to another chapter!**

**A summary for those of you who missed the last chapter:**

**Galatia/Karinari destroyed the EPF HQ, but Galatia ended up fixing it. Gary said the wrong thing (he always does XD), and Galatia ran off into the forest for some isolation. She came across a familiar wooden door covering a cave, and asked for Herbert. **

**OMG GALATIA! WHY ARE YOU ASKING FOR HELP FROM THE ENEMY?!**

**Galatia: The readers will see soon! Unless Qwerty over there decided to hold back the prequel. XP**

**Me: ...ANYWAYS, let's get on with answering reviews!**

**Jasmine: Sorry you don't like Imagine Dragons, but I'm sticking with it. :P**

**AND ONTO THE STORY!**

**Galatia: Finally!**

Chapter 5- The Amulet

Gary waddled into HQ, greatly dejected. The one he liked was gone without a trace.

The other Agents looked up at his arrival.

"Gary! How did you pull this off? The HQ is fixed! And so quickly! How did you do it?" Dot rambled on and on before Gary silenced her with a look of annoyance.

"It wasn't me Dot!"

"Don't be silly Gary! Of course it was you!"

"Why the fish won't you listen to me? It. Wasn't. Me!"

Then who was it?"

Gary looked in his pocket. The medal was gone, but Galatia had left something else. A note was left in the medal's place. Gary pulled it out and handed it to the Agents. "Read your heart out Agents. She's gone. Yes, you know who I mean! Galatia is gone! And it's all my fault!"

Rookie cocked his head. "Did he just call her Galatia and not Agent?"

The Gadget Guy stormed away to his office and locked the door. His desk was a horrendous mess. Papers were scattered everywhere and all his blueprints had code written all over them. Probably by a new Agent trying out his code, Gary thought.

The Gadget Guy sat down in his chair. A splash of red caught his eye. Gary pulled out a ruby necklace. "The same one that Galatia was wearing!" The Gadget Guy realized with a jolt. So that means she was here! Gary though excitedly.

He thoroughly searched the room for traces of Galatia. The codes were a code inside a code, one that Gary and Galatia made up together. Another note was on the messy desk, waiting for him to read. Gary picked it up with trembling flippers.

Gary,

You know I'd never hurt you. I'm deeply sorry for what happened today. This

amulet will protect you. But you must always wear it. Never let anyone else wear it

It's specifically designed for you. I'll always be with you,

•~•Galatia•~•

Gary re-folded the sad note. The necklace stared up at him, willing him to put it on. The ruby on the delicate silver chain seemed like it was made for someone else, someone gentler, so he tucked it in his lab coat. There was a banging on the office door.

"GARY! PLEASE LET US IN! WE KNOW WHERE AGENT GALATIA IS!"

Gary bolted to unlock the door. "W-where?" Gary stuttered, nervous of the answer that may answer him.

Dot's voice confirmed his nervousness. "She's at Herbert's..."

Gary unlocked the door and grabbed a jet pack and a length of rope. As he ran out the door, he heard the other Agents yell out to him.

"Gary! Let us do it!"

"You don't know how to use a jetpack!"

"G-man! Stop! You forgot your donuts!"

But Gary didn't stop. He had to save Galatia, he HAD too!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy another cliff hanger! You all had better hold onto the ledge! I don't have a rope yet!**

**Questions for the author: (different than Qotd) Do you have questions for me? Send 'em in!**

**Question of the day: Would you rather have the latest phone or latest computer?**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


	6. What Do You Want?

**HEYOZ EVERYBODY! I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK**

**So yeah, for those who missed the last chapter, Galatia left a not to Gary, and The Gadget Guy decided to go save her. BUT APPARENTLY HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE A JETPACK!**

**Time to answer reviews…well…review. XD**

**Guest: Here you go! *throws rope* GET BACK UP HERE YOU FOOL! XD**

**AND ONTO THE STORY AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M YELLING SO MUCH!**

Chapter 6- What Do You Want?

"What?! You brought an Elite Penguin Fool in here? Klutzy! What? Fine, bring her in." The little red crab scurried to bring her in. Galatia did a nervous little wave when she saw Herbert. "Hey, Herbert. How's it going?" The vegetarian stared at the sorceress. "You? Why are you here? What do you want?" Galatia crossed her arms defiantly. "I need to ask a favor."

Gary flew frantically to the Mountains. But halfway there, his jetpack ran out of fuel and he plummeted to the snowy ground below.

"I need you to put me in your strongest cage." Herbert grinned. "Right this way!" He led her to a cage in the back room. "Herbert? Do you have any hotsauce?" The polar bear looked at her. "Yes I do. What are you going to ask next? For me to lock you in?" Galatia nodded. "Yes, actually."

Herbert shook his head slowly and walked away to get the key and hotsauce. "Thank you Herbert." She said softly when he brought her requests to her.

Herbert smiled. "Well, you did allow me that one favor. It's the least I can do!" She melted the key and put the liquid metal in the lock to seal it tight.

Galatia arranged the hotsauce in a Draining Circle and summoned a jar. As the magic came out of her, she caught it in the jar. She set it to the side and sighed. Karinari was gone, but so was Galatia's magic. The sorceress sighed and decided to sing one of her favorite songs to cheer her up.

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in _

_Whoa-oa-oa_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in _

_Whoa-oa-oa_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough,_

_That this problem lies in me!_

_I'm only a man,_

_With a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand,_

_To escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster!_

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster, a monster!_

_And it keeps getting stronger!_

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest?_

_Do I have to run and hide?_

_Whoa-oa-oa_

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me!_

_And it's made its home inside!_

_Whoa-oa-oa_

_f I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough,_

_That this problem lies in me!_

_I'm only a man,_

_With a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand,_

_To escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster!_

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster, a monster!_

_And it keeps getting stronger!_

_I'm only a man,_

_With a candle to guide me._

_I'm taking a stand,_

_To escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster!_

_I've turned into a monster._

_A monster, a monster!_

_And it keeps getting stronger!_

Galatia sighed again. The song was practically her life right now.

Gary limped to the cave. Herbert was either keeping Galatia captive, or she came willingly. Gary knocked on the door, tugging on his collar as he did so. "Herbert? It's Gary. I need Galatia. NOW!" Herbert opened the door a crack. "Now you? Is the rest of the Elite Penguin Fools behind you? Fine. Come on in." Gary stepped inside and waddled after Herbert.

"Gary? Why did you come? I'm unstable!" Galatia slipped the jar behind her back, hoping to distract him. But Gary saw and his curiosity was too much.

"Galatia. What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Well I'm not. Show me what you are hiding Galatia!"

"No! I quit the EPF! You. Are. NOT. The. Boss. Of. Me! Understand?" Gary glared at her. "No. I will never understand. Because I'm not a freak!"

Galatia recoiled. "Is that what you think I am? A freak?" She shook her head.

"Galatia..." Gary pleaded with the angry sorceress. "DONT YOU DARE CALL ME A FREAK! EVER!" Galatia slapped Gary with all her might and clenched her teeth and fists. "DON'T. YOU. DARE!"

Galatia smashed the jar angrily and her magic flowed back into her. She busted open the door and used her magic to slam Gary against the wall. "Wrong move Gary. Wrong move." Galatia let him fall to the ground and transformed into a dragon.

"Goodbye Gary! Hope you have a nice NORMAL life!" Galatia roared, flew out of the cave, and went back to her old home. On top of the Mountain.

**EHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GALATIA'S A DRAGON NOW! :D**

**But in all seriousness, Galatia's pretty mad. I mean giving up her powers and all that…**

**Galatia: IT HAD TO BE DONE QWERTY! IT HAD TO BE DONE!**

**Ok, Galatia. Calm down. So basically I don't own Monster by Imagine Dragons. :D**

**Question of the Day: If you could transform into an animal, what would it be and why?**

**Questions for the Author: (also wanted to add that there are no personal questions allowed) **

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**

**P.S. All you Minecraft fans out there go check out my new story with Stars Above the Moon. It's called Misfit Kingdoms! :D**


	7. What am I?

**HELLO! I'M BACK!**

**You guys had AMAZING answers to the QotD!**

**Answers to Questions for the Author:**

**IcyWater201: I was searching around for a fun story, and I read your description. It looked really good, so I read it! Good thing I did too! :D**

**Buttery Active: Gary is a little unsure of Galatia's powers. Remember: No one in CP has seen anything like this yet…**

**AND ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 7- What Am I?

Galatia sat on top of the Mountain hugging her knees. She cried and cried and cried. She extracted her magic again, and set the jar in a snowdrift. With her face to the sky, she yelled hard. "What am I? Why am I here? I can't live anymore! I'm a danger to all of penguin-kind." Galatia sunk to the ground, sobs racking her weak body.

Gary waddled home with a fierce anger burning inside of him. "She's a freak." Gary kept telling himself that to cover his guilt.

Galatia looked over the side of the Mountain. It was a long drop, and she wasn't taking any chances. She took a deep breath and sat down. "Why me? Why am I the one with a spirit trying to destroy my home?" She broke down and cried until the tears would not flow anymore.

Gary smashed the ruby amulet. "Ha! Some magical amulet this was." A red mist floated out of the damaged gem and swirled toward the Mountain. Gary felt a part of him crumble, and he sunk to the ground in pain. "Wherever you are Galatia, come back. I'm sorry."

Galatia looked up to see a red mist floating above her. "Oh no! Gary!" Galatia took a deep breath and let her magic flow once more. She conjured a jetpack and flew toward the Ski Village. "I hope I'm not too late!" She landed in front of the Everyday Phoning Facility.

"Gary! You're alive!" Gary whirled around to hug his friend and fellow Agent. "Galatia! I'm sorry. I never meant to say those things!"

"Well I'm sorry I used my powers against you."

"Don't be. I antagonized you!"

"But Gary! I-"

Dot, Rookie, and Jet Pack Guy came running over. "Galatia! You're alive!" Galatia smiled. "I wouldn't dare die! Because when we meet in Heaven, I wouldn't hear the last of it!" Galatia and the other Agents laughed. "Now, do any of you have DJ Cadence on speed-dial?"

Rookie pulled out his phone. "Um, I do. She used to teach me how to DJ. I'm not so good though..."

Galatia smiled again. "You can't be THAT bad Rookie! Can I borrow your phone real quick please? I need to call Cadence." Rookie handed over his phone.

"Hey there Cadence!"

"Hey Rookie!"

"Um...it's actually Galatia."

"Oops! Sorry about that. What can I do for ya?"

"Well, it's a special day coming up...and I was wondering if you could DJ for a party I'm hosting."

"I'd be glad too! When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay! See you there girl!"

Galatia handed the phone back to Rookie. "It's all set! Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to plan." Galatia waddled to the Coffee Shop. "One Vanilla Latte please!" after drinking her Latte, Galatia waddled back to her igloo with a spring in her step. "Maybe things will turn out all right after all." Galatia opened the door to her igloo.

"SURPRISE!" The EPF Agents jumped out from corners of the decorated igloo. "Oh my fish! Is this for me?" Dot smiled mischievously. "It might be for a certain sorceress!" Galatia laughed. "Thanks guys!" Rookie held out a cake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ohmigosh! You guys remembered!" Galatia took the cake and blew out the candles anyway. "You guys are the best! I have a surprise for you too tomorrow."

~~~Le time skip~~~

Galatia hung the streamers across the Dance Club. The party was happening in a few minutes and Cadence wasn't here. Galatia started to panic. Cadence wasn't here, she didn't have all the decorations, she still needed to bake some cupcakes... And to top it all off, the party was in two minutes.

Galatia jumped off the ladder and concentrated. She closed her eyes and used her powers. Balloons floated high in bright colors of green, blue, purple and red while the cupcakes and punch sat on a table, ready to be eaten. Galatia nodded in approval. Everything was there except...

"Galatia! Sorry I'm late!" DJ Cadence waddled into the Dance Club. "I couldn't find Lolz! Turns out he was in my records box. Anyway, how long do I have to set up?"

Galatia looked at the clock. "A minute and a half. But I can help you." Cadence smiled. "Thanks a ton Galatia! I need to go get the rest of my records." Cadence walked out and Galatia held her hand up, palms to the ceiling. She concentrated again and Cadence's things slid around to the correct places.

Galatia smiled and fixed a chair in the lounge area. "It's all set. Now to tell the Agents." Galatia pulled out her phone and sent messages to all the EPF agents.

**You are invited to a celebration!**

**Where: Dance Club**

**Who: You!**

**Why: A celebration of our**

**success through the years!**

Galatia smiled and looked in a mirror. She was trying on the new EPF suit for the party. Each suit that was handed out was customized to the agent it was assigned to. Galatia's was a black bodysuit with a sky blue swirl radiating from the center. Leg holsters were strapped on to her with mini belts. She was also given the latest model of EPF combat boots, complete with retractable blades on the tips for climbing mountains, if necessary.

Galatia leaned up against a wall to wait for the guests. "There you are Galatia! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Galatia turned to see a group of young agents, probably EPF, waddling toward her. "Well, here I am! What can I do for you?"

The other agents smiled and pulled out bottles of...hotsauce. "Galatia, penguin sorceress, you are hereby ordered to come to the Council of the Order for high treason." Galatia covered her face with her flippers just as the sorcerers squirted the hotsauce onto her.

The hotsauce splashed into her in full force and Galatia's vision blurred. The world was spinning, spinning into an ink-black void. Galatia closed her eyes and drifted into a deep magic-induced sleep.

**OH NO! GALATIA! *cries***

**Galatia: I'm right here…**

**Stahp the sass!**

**Galatia: Nope! :D**

**ANYWAYS… Question time!**

**Question of the Day: What do you think the other sorcerers are reffering to when they say 'high treason'?**

**Questions for the Author: (keep them coming! :D)**

**THANKS MY FRIENDS!**

**-Qwerty**


End file.
